Stiles Stilinski's Guide to Flirting by JessicaMDawn
by TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Stiles a rencontré Derek quand il avait seize ans. Au cours des huit années suivantes, il a tenté de flirter avec le mec le plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vu, et il a toujours échoué.


**Titre :** Stiles Stilinski's Guide To Flirting

 **Auteur :** JessicaMDawn

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION

 **Lien Version Originale :** s / 11776293 / 1 / Stiles-Stilinski-s-Guide-to-Flirting

L'histoire appartient à la talentueuse JessicaMDawn qui m'a permis de traduire plusieurs de ses histoires dont voici la première ! Vous pouvez la retrouver sur AO3 sous ce pseudo et sur Fanfiction, ses histoires sont répertoriées avec celle de sa sœur, sous le pseudo Totally-Out-Of-It.

...

...

 _Stiles a rencontré Derek quand il avait seize ans. Au cours des huit années suivantes, a tenté de flirter avec le mec le plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vu, et il a toujours échoué. Ecrit pour DLanaDHZ._

…

…

Inspiré par le poste de DLanaDHZ sur Tumblr : post / 137604694391 / sterek-fic-ideas

…

...

 **#1 Commencer avec une accroche pleine d'esprit.**

La première chose que fit Stiles quand il repéra Derek Hale fut de taper Scott au visage.

« Hé ! » Protesta Scott, s'éloignant d'un pas de son meilleur ami, avec un air menaçant. « Qu'est-ce que -»

« Mec, » l'interrompit Stiles, faisant des gestes frénétiques vers le parking, où se trouvait l'homme mystère qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée du centre commercial.

Scott plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils de confusion, lui donnant un peu l'air d'un chiot. « Est-ce que tu le connais ? »

Stiles s'étouffa et pouffa en même temps. « Euh, non, c'est Derek Hale.» Scott regardait simplement Stiles d'un air absent. « Sa famille possède cette immense maison dans la réserve ? Ils ont tous déménagé sur la côte Est quand nous avions six ans ? »

Scott ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour dire quelque chose sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de quand il avait six ans, surtout pas d'un gars sortant de nulle part, venant d'une quelconque famille, mais ensuite Derek se dirigea dans leur direction et Stiles paniqua.

« Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, il vient par ici, » laissa-t-il échapper, donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Scott avec empressement comme si ça allait permettre à Scott de trouver un moyen pour le sortir de cette situation.

Eloignant les mains de Stiles, Scott dit, « Eh bien oui, idiot, nous sommes debout devant la porte. Dis seulement bonjour ou quelque chose, et arrête de me frapper. »

Hochant la tête, Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et commença à marcher vers Derek. Derek leva les yeux de son téléphone quand il remarqua le mouvement et plissa les yeux, mais il semblait plus curieux que contrarié.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à environ un mètre de distance et Stiles fit un stupide signe de la main. Derek agita la main qui tenait son téléphone et haussa un sourcil. Pendant de longues secondes, les deux hommes se regardèrent simplement l'un l'autre.

« Salut, » dit Stiles, les mots s'échappant de lui comme de l'eau sortant d'un tuyau qui avait été tordu pendant trop longtemps.

« Salut, » répéta Derek, ne sachant visiblement toujours pas quoi penser de cet adolescent sorti de nulle part, venant à lui.

« Donc je me demandais juste si vous êtes célibataire ou-» Stiles s'arrêta lui-même, rougissant intensément. Ses sourcils étaient au niveau de ses cheveux maintenant.

Se raclant la gorge, Stiles tira le col de sa chemise, il regarda vers le centre commercial et puis, il se retourna et partit dans cette direction sans un mot. Il passa devant Scott, ignorant tous les appels qui sortaient de la bouche de son meilleur ami, et traversa les portes automatiques. Ou il aurait pu, sauf que les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas assez vite pour sa retraite précipitée et il finit par se les prendre, ne pouvant pas traverser entièrement, cela le fit se retourner et battre des bras pour ne pas tomber tête la première.

« Oh mon Dieu, ça va ? » Demanda fortement Scott, une fois que Stiles eut retrouvé son équilibre.

Stiles leva la main mais ne se retourna pas. Il était sûr que son corps entier est maintenant rouge. « Bien, », croassa-t-il. Puis, il se dépêcha de s'éloigner et se cacha dans les toilettes des hommes pendant dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que Derek ait eu le temps de partir.

Ce n'était déjà pas assez mauvais qu'il soit plus jeune que Derek d'environ neuf ans. Il devait aussi se ridiculiser lors de leur première rencontre. Bonne impression, Stiles. Il se tapa la tête contre le mur.

« Pas que je ne comprenne pas totalement, mais si tu détruis trop de tes neurones alors je vais être le plus intelligent, et ça ne finira pas bien pour aucun d'entre nous, » déclara Scott depuis la porte. Il leva son téléphone. « De plus, le film commence dans quatre minutes et on n'a même pas encore acheté nos places. »

Soupirant, Stiles se redressa et glissa ses mains dans ses poches. « D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive. Mais s'il y a Derek debout devant, m'attendant pour me piéger, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. »

Scott lui offrit un grand sourire espiègle. « Je te ferais ça à toi ? »

Il pourrait totalement mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Derek n'était nulle part à portée de vue quand Stiles re-rentra dans le centre commercial. En fait, Stiles ne revit pas Derek de toute la journée, et même pendant plusieurs mois.

…

…

 **#2 Mesurer leur niveau d'intérêt avant que le vôtre ne soit trop évident.**

Cora Hale était dans leur classe quand la rentrée eut lieu le lundi suivant, mais elle, Stiles et Scott ne devinrent pas amis. Ils parlaient rarement ensemble. Cora avait ses amis tandis que Scott et Stiles restaient tout les deux. Ils se parlaient quand c'était nécessaire, mais de rien d'autre que de l'école ou de commentaires sans importance, ils ne discutaient certainement pas du grand frère super sexy de Cora.

Parce que ça serait très bizarre.

Quand le plus cliché des clichés arriva : leur professeur d'histoire les mit par binôme pour un projet et Stiles se retrouva avec Cora. Scott, qui avait dû supporter, au moins, une douzaine de monologues pendant lesquels Stiles fulminait contre Derek, envoya à Stiles un sourire éclatant et leva ses deux pouces, mais Stiles n'était pas si enthousiaste. Après tout, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il verrait Derek.

« Tu viendras chez moi demain pour travailler le projet, » lui annonça Cora dès qu'ils s'assirent ensemble. « Ma mère fera le dîner et elle sera contrariée si tu ne reste pas manger, donc prévois-le. Et si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, je vais prendre tes couilles et te les foutre dans l'anus. Je ne vais pas perdre mon A de moyenne pour toi. »

« Hey hey, » dit Stiles, ses mains allant protéger son entrejambe. « La castration n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne veux pas perdre mon A non plus. L'histoire est l'une de mes matières préférées même, et le projet implique construire des trucs. C'est totalement mon truc. C'est dans la poche. Et j'aime la nourriture. La nourriture gratuite et moi sommes de grands amis. Pas autant que Scott et moi mais pas d'inquiétude. Je mangerai absolument tout ce que ta mère aura cuisiné. Donc reprends tes menaces violentes, okay ? »

Cora plissa les yeux. « Tu parles trop. »

Haussant les épaules, ses mains couvrant toujours son entrejambe. « On me le dit souvent. »

Alors le lendemain, après que la sonnerie finale ait sonné et que tous les étudiants se soient précipités hors de l'école, Stiles sortit et sentit l'air quitter ses poumons. Derek Hale se tenait près d'une Camaro noire, garée, sur le parking, devant l'école. Il était aussi sexy que dans les souvenirs de Stiles du centre commercial.

Une légère barbe de trois jours recouvrait toute sa mâchoire et Stiles voulait savoir l'effet que ça ferait sous sa langue.

Un sac lourd le frappa dans le dos, ce qui fit trébucher Stiles sur les trois marches situées devant l'entrée principale de l'école, mais il ne tomba pas. Cora lui fit signe d'avancer alors qu'elle balançait le sac sur ses épaules. « Viens. Mon frère va nous ramener. »

Derek se tourna pour les regarder approcher et Stiles attendit de voir apparaitre un quelconque signe de reconnaissance sur son visage. Peut-être était-ce les lunettes de soleil, mais Stiles n'en vit aucun. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

« Salut, je suis Derek, » se présenta Derek, tendant une main à Stiles quand ils l'eurent atteint. « Le frère de Cora. »

Stiles saisit la main de Derek, la main légèrement tremblante à cause de la nervosité et de l'excitation. « Je suis célibataire. » Il pâlit et essaya de retirer sa main mais Derek la tenait. « Stiles ! Je veux dire, je suis Stiles. Salut, je suis Stiles. Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski. Oh mon Dieu. »

Les bords des lèvres de Derek se courbèrent, et Stiles souhaita vraiment pouvoir voir les yeux de Derek à travers ses lunettes de soleil. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, » déclara enfin Derek, secouant une dernière fois la main de Stiles avant de la relâcher. Stiles résista à l'envie de cacher son visage dans ses mains ou de se gifler pour être si stupide. Encore.

Cora roula des yeux. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai. Tu es ridicule. Monte juste dans la voiture et finissons-en avec ça. »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Cora et Stiles se trouvent tout les deux dans la voiture que Derek monta. Contrairement à l'image que la voiture renvoyait, Derek était un conducteur très consciencieux. Stiles aimait en quelque sorte l'incohérence. Lui et Cora travaillèrent avec assiduité, une fois arrivés à la maison des Hales et ils terminèrent la construction d'un Circus Maximus assez spectaculaire, une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le dîner ne soit prêt. Cora le plaça à ses côtés lors du dîner et chaque Hale le fit se sentir bienvenu, même si Derek était le plus calme du groupe.

Ils obtinrent un A pour le devoir – sans surprise – et Cora commença à trainer avec Stiles et Scott régulièrement. On pouvait même les appeler des amis.

…

…

 **#3 Faire attention à leurs goûts et à leurs aversions.**

Pour le 18ème anniversaire de Scott, Stiles leurs avait fait de fausses cartes d'identité pour qu'ils puissent se faufiler dans une boîte de nuit d'une ville voisine. Ils ne pourraient jamais entrer dans une boîte à Beacon Hills, car c'était une petite ville et tout le monde, vraiment tout le monde, connaissait le fil du shérif à ce stade.

Stiles avait eu une enfance active, d'accord ? Taisez-vous.

Cora avait en quelque sorte convaincu Derek de les conduire et d'aller avec eux pour que le fait qu'ils aient la vingtaine soit plus crédible. Stiles ne savait pas comment mais il n'allait pas poser de questions à ce propos, parce que quelle autre chance aurait-il d'aller dans une boîte de nuit avec Derek Hale ?

Scott était si nerveux qu'il en tremblait alors qu'ils entraient. Heureusement, Stiles avait mit qu'aujourd'hui était son 21e anniversaire et que c'était donc sa première fois en boîte, et qu'il était encore nerveux quant au fait d'être recalé à l'entrée ou qu'on lui dise qu'il était trop jeune pour rentrer. Ils furent alors à l'intérieur.

La musique résonnait si fort que Stiles pouvait à peine s'entendre penser. Le son se réverbérait sur ses os. Il y avait des éclairs de lumières, la piste de danse brillait de plusieurs couleurs, et pourtant la salle était uniquement assez illuminée pour permettre de voir les gens se trouvant près de vous.

« Il n'y a pas de club comme ça à Beacon Hills, » cria Scott à Stiles au-dessus de la musique.

Stiles secoua la tête et se pencha vers Scott. « Voilà pourquoi nous ne sommes pas allés dans un club à Beacon Hills ! »

Cora les écarta alors qu'elle marchait vers eux. « Allons déjà chercher à boire. » Puis elle ouvrit la voie vers le bar, Derek trainant derrière le groupe.

Dès qu'ils eurent l'attention du barman, Stiles tapa des mains sur le comptoir et commanda un rhum-coca. Scott essaya de commander un coca mais Cora couvrit sa bouche et commanda un Miami Vice pour lui et un Sidecar pour elle-même.

« Et oublier le rhum-coca de cet idiot. Il essaye juste d'avoir l'air cool, » dit-elle avec un geste vague vers Stiles, qui fit la moue en laissant échapper un « hey » qu'elle ignora. « Il va prendre un Expresso Martini. »

Derek se pencha de l'autre côté de Stiles. « Tu la remercieras plus tard, » déclara-t-il, provoquant un sursaut chez Stiles à cause se sa soudaine proximité.

« Ah ouais ? » Demanda Stiles, sceptique. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Derek révéla de façon monotone : « Elle pense à vos boissons depuis une semaine. » Puis, il haussa les épaules et son visage s'adoucit. « Aussi, c'est du café, de la vodka à expresso et du miel. Tu as un intérêt inquiétant pour tout ce qui touche au café, tu devrais donc apprécier. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Stiles devait admettre que oui, c'était sacrement génial. Au moment où il finit sa boisson, il était impatient de bouger et de traîner Cora sur la piste de danse alors que Derek restait pour surveiller Scott qui finissait sa boisson à la fraise et à l'ananas.

Alors qu'ils dansaient, la musique s'écoulant à travers Stiles comme si c'était quelque chose de vivant, Cora se pencha pour crier dans son oreille. « Tu aime mon frère ! »

Stiles rentra dans un autre gars en reculant, mais le gars le regarda à peine avant de retourner s'amuser. Stiles s'excusa quand même, mais ça se perdit dans le vacarme de la musique. Quand il osa regarder Cora, elle lui envoya son meilleur regard 'je ne suis sérieusement pas impressionnée par toi'.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il.

Cora secoua la tête et attrapa Stiles par les bras, le forçant à continuer à danser pendant qu'ils parlaient-criaient.

« Je veux dire que tu veux sortir avec lui, » précisa-t-elle. Quand le visage de Stiles pâlit d'horreur, elle haussa les épaules. « « Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. Même si c'est un peu bizarre et pathétique de ta part, ça reste quand même mignon. »

Stiles agita ses bras furieusement jusqu'à ce que Cora les attrape et les baisse alors qu'ils dansaient. « Le sait-il ? » Demanda Stiles, paniquant légèrement.

Cela lui valut une moquerie qu'il entendit à peine. « Bien sûr que non. Mon frère est inconscient de ces choses-là, » dit-elle. « Il remarque quand _il_ aime quelqu'un mais pas quand ils l'aiment en retour. »

Avec un grognement, Stiles tourna en rond et tira brièvement ses cheveux. Ils les avaient laissé pousser un peu l'été dernier, et donc ils étaient assez longs pour qu'il puisse les empoigner. En public, Stiles faisait de son mieux pour ne pas imaginer ce que ça ferait si quelqu'un les saisissait.

« Alors que dois-je faire ? » Demanda-t-il. « Parce que tu as raison je suis pathétique. J'ai un énorme coup de cœur pour un gars qui ne me connait que comme 'le camarade de classe de sa petite sœur' et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet. »

Cora roula des yeux et saisit le visage de Stiles, les faisant arrêter de danser. « Va lui avouer, idiot. C'est le seul moyen qu'il comprenne. »

« Aller faire quoi ?! »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut que Cora le retourne et le poussa vers le bar où se trouvaient Derek et Scott. Stiles trébucha sur quelques mètres avant de se stabiliser. Regardant le bar, il prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il marcha aussi désinvolte qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose.

« J'ai besoin d'une pause, » annonça-t-il bruyamment alors qu'il les rejoignait. « Scott, va danser avec Cora. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? » Piailla Scott.

« Parce que tu n'es pas son frère donc ça n'est pas totalement bizarre, » déclara Stiles, comme si la réponse était évidente. « Sans offense, » ajouta-t-il pour Derek.

Derek haussa simplement les épaules avec un petit sourire tandis que Scott grognait et roulait des yeux. « Très bien. Mais je vais ressembler à un idiot. »

« Et c'est nouveau ? » Plaisanta Stiles, puis il sourit quand Scott lui donna une rapide pichenette avant de quitter le bar pour rejoindre Cora.

Scott était à peine parti qu'une boisson marron apparut devant Stiles, le poussant à se tourner vers son compagnon de bar. Le regard de Derek fit trois allers-retours entre lui et la boisson avant que cela traverse l'esprit de Stiles qu'il lui offrait un verre.

« Oh, » laissa-t-il échapper en prenant le verre. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un crème chocolatini, » répondit Derek. « C'est de l'Irish Cream, de la liqueur de chocolat et de la vodka. »

L'intérêt piqué et les papilles déjà excitées, Stiles accepta le verre et prit une grande gorgée. C'était doux. Il l'avala plus rapidement que le martini, Derek le regardant les sourcils haussés.

Ils commencèrent une conversation après ça, le débit de mots de Stiles déjà abondant devint une avalanche déchainée de bavardage. C'était en partie dû à la nervosité de trouver le moment idéal pour se confesser et en partie à la vodka qui coulait dans ses veines. Peut-être que la vodka accentuait sa nervosité. Ils parlèrent du film qu'ils étaient allés voir le week-end précédent et comment Derek ne devait à présent plus les attendre pour voir un film parce qu'ils étaient tous assez vieux pour tout maintenant. Stiles lui offrit de continuer à regarder des films d'horreur, le genre préféré de Derek, avec lui quoi qu'il arrive et cela sembla lui plaire.

Ensuite, ils parlèrent des projets de Stiles pour l'université et de ses projets de vie pour après l'université. Cela semblait être une bonne façon de commencer la confession de Stiles, et il se pencha plus près de sorte que quand il lui dirait, Derek l'entendrait. Il ne serait certainement pas capable de le répéter si Derek ne l'entendait pas la première fois.

« Je suis presque passé pro au basketball, » déclara Derek, lui faisant part de ses propres décisions, une façon de conseiller Stiles. « Mais j'ai décidé de revenir ici quand ma famille l'a fait et de travailler avec les enfants ici. Je suis content de l'avoir fait, ou je n'aurais pas rencontré certaines personnes. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il se tourna vers Stiles et son souffle frappa le visage de Stiles. Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce que Derek avait fait toute la soirée, mais il ne pouvait clairement pas être resté au bar et avoir juste bu. Son haleine sentait la menthe fraîche, même trois heures après qu'ils soient arrivés.

« Quel genre de dentifrice utilises-tu ? » Laissa-t-il échapper.

Derek s'éloigna de Stiles, le regardant à la fois offensé et inquiet de son haleine. Stiles se dépêcha de clarifier la situation.

« Ton haleine sent juste, incroyablement bon, et nous avons bu et l'alcool ne sent pas très bon, et je ne sais pas, je devrais peut-être aller acheter quoi que ce soit que tu utilise parce que si tu peux boire et avoir toujours une bonne haleine, t'en as pour ton argent, tu sais ? » Balbutia-t-il.

Alors que différentes expressions passèrent sur le visage de Derek suite à ses déclarations, ils oublièrent complètement leur conversation sur l'avenir. Et avec elle, la parfaite opportunité pour Stiles d'espérer un jour pouvoir sortir avec Derek pendant trois ans, et puis de rester fiancer pendant un an avant d'avoir un petit mariage au printemps et un loft avec un chien, et un jour adopter un enfant ou utiliser la science pour concevoir leur propre enfant biologique quand la science aura rattraper l'égalité du mariage.

Il aurait pu continuer à essayer, mais Scott et Cora les rejoignirent alors et Stiles sentit toute sa confiance en soi rester coincé dans sa gorge et rien ne pourrait la ramener.

…

….

 **#4 Complimenter leur sens du style.**

L'été après que Stiles ait commencé l'université, il trouva un job au centre communautaire local de la jeunesse, faisant du tutorat là-bas pour les enfants et les adolescents. Il lui semblait que certains l'aimaient plus que la plupart des autres tuteurs, et Derek lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il ressemblait à 'l'un d'entre eux' – étant assez proche en âge pour qu'ils ne le considèrent pas comme un des adultes.

Un après-midi, Stiles finit sa session de tutorat une heure plus tôt mais il resta traîner au centre communautaire, à parler avec les employés et les visiteurs et plus généralement à regarder les gens tout simplement. Il fut un temps où il rêvait de déménager à l'est, à Chicago ou à New York ou à Pittsburg, aller dans une grande ville et faire partie de grandes choses. Après le discours de Derek sur le fait de rentrer à la maison et de travailler avec des enfants, Stiles avait pensé 'je veux travailler avec des enfants aussi'. Il avait visé plus haut – des adolescents, mais l'idée restaient la même dans sa tête. Pourtant, il avait pensé qu'il serait un professeur dans une grande ville.

On était qu'à la moitié de l'été mais le point de vue de Stiles avait changé. Il voulait être proche de ça, proche de la maison, proche de ceux auxquels il tenait. Il avait envoyé sa candidature dans les écoles de Beacon Hills et des villes aux alentours. Il déménagea de la maison, pas très loin, quand il fut diplômé de l'université. Les grandes villes étaient bruyantes et le taux de criminalité était haut. C'était bien pour des vacances mais pas pour y vivre sur le long terme, pas pour Stiles.

Une autre chose que les grandes villes n'avaient pas venait juste de passer la porte menant aux terrains de basketball, entouré de préadolescents. Il portait un débardeur blanc et un short de basketball noir, et même à cette distance, Stiles pouvait voir l'éclat de la sueur sur sa peau, due aux jeux auxquels lui et les enfants avaient joués dans la chaleur estivale.

Merde. A vingt-huis ans, Derek était bizarrement encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était à vingt-cinq ans. Stiles était tellement foutu.

Une fois que tous les enfants furent partis, Derek jeta un regard aux alentourset aperçu Siles, assis à l'une des tables où il avait fait son tutorat plus tôt. Il se rapprocha et croisa sur sa poitrine alors que Stiles se levait pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Tu ne devrais pas être parti d'ici à présent ? » Demanda Derek.

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Scott est occupé avec Allison. Mon père est au travail. Cora n'est même pas en ville. Et puis, je me plais ici. »

Derek leva un sourcil comme s'il se questionnait sur la véridicité de la déclaration de Stiles, mais il ne dit rien. Puis ses yeux parcoururent le corps de Stiles, passant sur son Henley marron à manches longues, son jean foncé et ses converses. Cela rendit Stiles content d'avoir pris le temps d'essayer d'avoir l'air beau ce matin, alors qu'habituellement il mettait le premier t-shirt qu'il trouvait dans son placard, quel qu'il soit.

« T'es sûr de ne pas avoir de projets ? » Demanda Derek.

Stiles était presque sûr que cela voulait dire que Derek pensait qu'il avait l'air sexy et cela lui allait parfaitement. Il secoua la tête. « Non. Pourquoi ? Tu veux faire quelque chose plus tard ? Avec moi ? »

Wow, il n'avait jamais été aussi doux avec Derek. Il venait pratiquement de proposer un rencard au gars. Il faisait peut-être des progrès !

Pendant quelques instants, Derek sembla l'envisager. Comme, vraiment l'envisager. Comme si Stiles, à dix-neuf ans, était maintenant assez vieux et assez sexy pour apparaitre dans son radar et il pourrait vraiment avoir envie de passer du temps seul avec lui. Rencard.

Il déclara finalement : « Eh bien, tu semble trop bien habillé pour simplement rentrer à la maison. »

Donc évidemment la chose qui sortit ensuite de la bouche de Stiles fut, « Eh bien, tu as des tâches de transpiration sur ta chemise, tu vas donc devoir rentrer chez toi ou-» et puis il s'étrangla avec sa propre langue.

Une personne plus douée aurait pu rattraper cette bourde en ajoutant une remarque sur la façon dont Stiles pourrait l'accompagner et que Derek ne devrait pas porter de chemises du tout. Mais Stiles n'était pas quelqu'un de doué quand il s'agissait de flirter.

Stiles frappa son visage avec sa main si vite et si fort que le son fit reculer Derek, choqué, et attira l'attention des personnes, présentes autour d'eux. De la même façon que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, Stiles tourna les talons et repartit le visage dans les mains. Il ne rentra pas dans quelque chose cette fois – il était au centre communautaire si souvent qu'il le connaissait par cœur – mais il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans sa Jeep.

Ensuite, lui et Roscoe rentrèrent à la maison des Stilinski où Stiles put s'écrouler sur son lit et s'insulter sans personne autour de lui pour le juger. Pourquoi était-il si nul pour flirter ?!

…

…

 **#5 Etre romantique**

Il y eut un cri de soulagement général une fois que les derniers du groupe d'amis de Stiles obtinrent leur deuxième année. Ils visaient tous une licence ou quelque chose de plus haut, mais finir ces deux premières années était une sorte d'accomplissement, un signe qu'ils pouvaient le faire, qu'ils allaient le faire. Scott, Allison et Isaac avaient donc décidé que cela nécessitait une fête. Il avait été décidé que leur groupe entier avec tous leurs nouveaux amis louerait quelques cottages sur la plage et y passerait une semaine cet été à oublier leurs problèmes.

Scott, Cora et Stiles venaient évidemment. La copine par intermittence de Scott, Allison, venaient, ainsi que le gars dont tout le monde savait qu'il craquait pour Allison et qui était l'autre meilleur ami de Scott, Isaac. Danny débarquèrent ainsi que son petit-ami Ethan et le frère d'Ethan, Aiden. Des amis que Scott et Stiles s'étaient fait à l'université – Erica et Boyd – étaient invités. Lydia, premier grand amour de Stiles et à présent amie proche, et (malheureusement) son copain Jackson, surprirent tout le monde en se joignant à eux. Enfin, Kira, une jeune fille que Cora avait rencontrée à l'université et qui cherchait toujours sa place dans le groupe, les suivit.

Derek vint aussi. Stiles était heureux à ce propos parce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait passer du temps à la plage avec Derek, regardant l'eau couler sur ses muscles et obtenant des tas de périodes de reluquage tout en étant super romantique et cela lui donnerait de nombreuses opportunités de se confesser sans gaffer. Cependant, il savait aussi que Derek avait uniquement accepté d'aller en vacances avec un groupe de gens de neuf ans ses cadets, car toute sa famille lui avait mis la pression pour qu'il soit 'l'adulte responsable' du groupe, s'assurant ainsi que les 'nouveaux adultes' ne feraient pas quelque chose de stupide alors qu'ils étaient si loin de toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient.

Les cottages sur la plage étaient originaux, dressés sur pilotis en cas de tempête et représentant tout le charme de la vie à la plage. Ils avaient loué deux d'entre eux, et, pour faire tenir les quatorze d'entre eux, ils dormaient à deux par chambre – trois dans le salon. Dans un cottage, Danny et Ethan avait pris une chambre, Lydia et Jackson en avait pris une autre. Allison, Scott et Isaac dormaient dans le salon. Dans l'autre maison, Derek et Cora partageaient une chambre, erica et Boyd une autre et, Stiles se trouvait dans le salon avec Kira et Aiden. Heureusement il y avait, dans chaque salon, un canapé convertible et un fauteuil près de la fenêtre assez long pour dormir dedans, ou ça aurait été les 77ème Hunger Games chaque nuit pour ne pas avoir à dormir par terre.

Stiles se réveilla le premier à cause de l'odeur de l'eau de mer dans l'air, mêlée à celle du café fraichement moulu. Il tourna la tête et vit Derek, debout dans la cuisine, son pantalon de pyjama tombant bas sur ses hanches et son t-shirt était serré à certains endroits et il pensa, _'Oh. C'est mon 'pour toujours' .'_

A un moment, Derek jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et surpris Stiles à le regarder. Stiles imaginait même que les bords de ses lèvres commençaient à se recourber. Puis, Erica et Cora entrèrent au même moment et commencèrent à se battre pour savoir qui aurait la première tasse de café. Ce n'était pas fort ni haineux, mais c'était suffisant pour faire reprendre conscience à Stiles et détruire tout ce que l'ambiance, avaient construit entre lui et Derek.

Sortant du canapé-lit alors que Kira se réveillait –Aiden était déjà partit, sans doute partit courir – Stiles entra dans la cuisine, lançant un 'Bonjour' à Derek.

« Bonjour, » répondit Derek. « Des œufs ? »

Stiles s'émerveilla devant les œufs tournés, toujours chauds, présents sur le comptoir. Il y eut un léger 'pop' et quatre tranches de pains parfaitement dorées sautèrent hors du grille-pain. Stiles aimait les œufs tournés sur des toasts. Derek aussi. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris quand Stiles et Scott avaient dormi chez les Hale au lycée.

« Ca alors, mec, ton timing est parfait, » le complimenta Stiles.

Derek haussa les épaules. « Je t'aurais évidemment réveillé quand les toasts auraient été prêts si tu n'avais pas été levé. »

Stiles lui tira brièvement la langue, puis sourit et se servit un peu de pain et d'œufs, laissant l'autre moitié pour Derek. C'était une matinée parfaite pour commencer les vacances.

…

…

Quatre jours plus tard, Stiles et le reste du groupe étaient agréablement bronzés et détendus. Ils passaient au moins trois heures par jour à trainer à la plage, mais aussi à faire des promenades ou à jouer au volley ou à aller en ville pour voir un film ou chercher de la nourriture. Kira et Boyd lisaient beaucoup, assis dehors sur le porche des cottages. Allison insista pour cuisiner quelque chose et Aiden se révéla être un très bon pâtissier en sauvant leur dessert le deuxième soir. Derek, Ethan, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Aiden et Danny allaient courir le matin alors que les autres restaient dormir.

Stiles se réveillait toujours quand Derek faisait du café mais il faisait semblant dormir pour éviter qu'Aiden ne l'oblige pas à venir courir aussi. Voir Derek légèrement transpirant dans la lumière de l'aube ne valait pas les deux heures de sommeil qu'il manquerait s'il allait courir et puis s'il se battait pour la douche après. De plus, il se rattrapa en nageant plus que les autres et en courant jusqu'à la supérette s'ils découvraient qu'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose très rapidement. Stiles était leur coureur le plus rapide.

La nuit du quatrième jour, tout le monde décida de marcher le long de la plage tandis que le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Il y avait des feux de camp à une trentaine de mètres d'eux, de l'autre côté de la grande jetée où il y avait toujours quelques jet-ski et des petits bateaux accostés autour d'elle.

Tous les couples étaient ensemble – Scott et Allison, Erica et Boyd, Danny et Ethan, Jackson et Lydia – laissant les célibataires errer en quelque sorte. Curieusement, Stiles se trouvait à l'arrière du groupe avec Derek. Cora était à quelques mètres à leur droite, marchant au bord de l'eau, mais à part ça, on pouvait considérer qu'ils étaient seuls.

Ca frappa soudainement Stiles que lui et Derek se promenaient comme un couple. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Et ce fut le coucher du soleil, le moment le plus romantique de la journée. Et ils étaient à la plage, sans doute l'endroit le plus romantique au monde. Ils allaient allumés un feu et se faires des s'mores et se raconter des histoires et regarder les étoiles, la sortie romantique clichée. Ce fut vraiment romantique !

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et Stiles serra les poings pour le stopper. Ce serait le moment parfait pour se confesser. Il n'y aurait plus un moment aussi romantique susceptible de se produire dans toute sa minable existence. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche. Chaque discours auquel il pensait pour se confesser, semblait stupide dans sa tête – exagéré ou trop cliché ou trop sentimental ou pas assez ou juste un monologue hors sujet. De plus, s'il commençait à parler, les autres pourraient entendre, et ce n'était clairement pas la déclaration qu'il avait imaginé dans ses fantasmes.

Derek étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, faisant lever son t-shirt et révélant une bande de peau bronzée. Il les laissa retomber le long de son corps avec un long soupir satisfait.

« C'est effrayant, » déclara-t-il.

Stiles sursauta. « Ef-Effrayant ? » Qu'est-ce qui était effrayant ? La façon dont Stiles le regardait ? Savait-il que Stiles voulait se déclarer ?

Malgré la panique qui se jouait en Stiles, Derek désigna simplement le groupe devant eux. « Vous avez presque tous une décennie de moins que moi, mais je suis ici à profiter de la plage avec vous. »

« Nous voulions que tu viennes, » affirma Stiles, quoiqu'il n'était pas certain de la vérité de cette déclaration. _Stiles_ avait voulu qu'il vienne, bien sûr, mais ce n'était sans doute pas le cas de Cora, et la plupart d'entre eux ne s'en souciait pas vraiment tant que Derek n'essayait pas de les materner.

Derek secoua la tête et lui offrit un sourire en coin. « Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé avec des gens de mon âge. Pas depuis que j'ai commencé l'université, du moins. C'est pathétique. »

Stiles tenta de défendre les choix de vie de Derek. « Non ça ne l'est pas ! C'est un peu triste, peut-être, mais pas pathétique. Tu devrais trouver de meilleurs amis. »

Ce qui lui valut un petit sourire sincère. « J'ai de meilleurs amis. »

Puis, Derek se tourna à nouveau vers l'avant, posant les yeux sur le reste du groupe. Stiles déglutit. Ils parlaient d'eux. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis dont il parlait. L'envie de toucher Derek était forte et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de la suivre.

Il tendit doucement la main pour atteindre la main droite de Derek. Il voulait tenir sa main. Sans bruit, sans déclaration, sans histoire. Derek pourrait récupérer sa main s'il n'appréciait pas. Suivant sa résolution, Stiles fit un petit signe de tête et sa main parcourut les deniers centimètres qui la séparaient de celle de Derek sans aucune hésitation.

A ce moment précis, Derek s'arrêta pour pouvoir regarder les alentours, de Stiles à sa sœur dans l'eau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ça resta coincé dans sa gorge parce que la main de Stiles contourna celle de Derek et saisit l'entrejambe de Derek à la place.

Pénis.

Stiles sursauta si fort qu'il trébucha et il dût se rattraper avec ses mains, il ne tomba pas dans le sable. Il fut à nouveau debout en deux secondes, s'agitant sous les regards concernés de ceux de devant. Sauf qu'il secoua la main qui avait touché le pénis de Derek et oh mon dieu, il avait touché la bite de Derek !

Merde, il avait foiré !

Faisant plutôt face au feu, Stiles se retenait à peine de se frapper lui-même.

Derek se racla la gorge. « Euh. » Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Stiles découvrit que le visage de Derek était aussi rouge de gêne. « A propos de-»

« On est à la traîne, » l'interrompant brusquement Stiles, marchant mécaniquement pour rattraper leur retard. « On ne voudrait pas manquer les s'mores. Non. On ne voudrait pas ça. »

« Stiles. »

Stiles s'arrêta d'un coup sec et se retourna dans un des mouvements les plus fluides qu'il ait jamais réussit. « C'est un instinct de… préservation. Donc, laissons tomber, d'accord ? »

Derek ne semblait pas satisfait des paroles de Stiles, mais il semblait aussi comprendre et, il se pinça simplement les lèvres et hocha sèchement la tête. Hochant la tête en réponse et faisant un geste de la main un peu hésitant, Stiles se tourna et suivit leurs amis une fois de plus.

Tant pis pour le romantique.

Mais putain, Derek avait une belle bite.

…

…

 **#6 Exhiber vos mouvements de danse sexys.**

Un an plus tard, Scott épousa Kira, et non Allison.

Surpris ?

Ouais, vous et Stiles l'êtes tout les deux.

Scott laissa Stiles planifier un enterrement de vie de garçon, comme il se doit, et Stiles décida que, comme ils étaient, à présent, tous légalement autorisés à entrer dans les boites, l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Scott devait évidemment dans un club.

« Je vais t'offrir un verre pour te féliciter ! » Déclara joyeusement Stiles, traînant Scott jusqu'au bar dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

« Okay, mais tu sais que je ne tiens pas vraiment l'alcool, » lui rappela Scott.

Stiles lui tapota l'épaule. « Je suis au courant, mon pote. C'est seulement un verre. »

Une boisson pour chacun d'eux se transforma en de nombreuses tournées pour Scott. Aiden acheta à Scott son second verre, puis Boyd, puis Isaac parce qu'il pensait que bourrer Scott était la chose la plus drôle, et puis Ethan lui en acheta un autre parce qu'il était secrètement aussi diabolique que son frère. Danny attrapa Liam – un gars d'un an plus jeune qu'eux qui travaillait avec Scott et qui n'avait pas bu de la soirée – et ils emmenèrent Scott dans les toilettes quand cela devint évident que Scott pouvait à peine tenir assis tout seul comme toute personne normale.

Stiles ne savait rien de ce qui se passait, parce qu'il était lui-même à son troisième verre et il était actuellement sur la piste de danse avec Aiden. Boyd les rejoint après un certain temps. Au moment où Scott fut emmené dans les toilettes pour nettoyer son estomac, Stiles dansait, en sueur, la musique l'ayant entrainé si loin et presque rien ne semblait pouvoir l'empêcher de se mouvoir.

Enfin, rien sauf quand un gars qui ressemblait beaucoup à Derek, se joignit à eux sur la piste de danse.

Stiles saisit l'occasion et s'accrocha au garçon. Il faisait l'idiot autour de Derek, disant ou faisant toujours la mauvaise chose, mais personne dans la boite ne s'en souciait. Cet homme ne savait pas que le vrai Stiles était un énorme gâchis. Ca pourrait être la seule fois où Stiles danserait, dans une boite, aussi proche de Derek Hale. Alors il sourit à l'homme et celui-ci hocha la tête en retour, et puis ils dansèrent ensemble. Stiles savait qu'il était sur le bon chemin pour finir bourré, mais la façon dont ils bougeaient ensemble semblait parfaite. Lorsque Stiles se retourna, le garçon se rapprocha. Ils se retournèrent au même moment. C'était comme s'ils étaient fait pour danser ensemble.

Stiles enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme et se serra contre lui. Si une partie de lui avait été sobre, il n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de faire ça. Le gars gémit et agrippa le haut du bras de Stiles comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancre. Mais Stiles n'avait pas encore fini. Il se tourna dans l'étreinte de l'homme, libérant son bras, et commença à se coller à lui pour que la bite de l'homme –et il était plutôt grand, hein – soit au niveau des fesses de Stiles.

Sauf qu'il avait mal évalué la distance et il finit par pousser tellement fort qu'il fit tomber le gars.

Heurtant le sol, le gars grogna et dit, « je suppose que je me fais trop vieux pour les boites, » assez fort pour que Stiles puisse l'entendre.

Ca sonnait un peu comme une blague mais Stiles pouvait seulement se concentrer sur le fait qu'il se sentait soudainement totalement sobre. C'était la voix de Derek. Le gars qui ressemblait à Derek, ne semblait pas être Derek, c'était Derek. Jetant un coup d'œil à Derek alors que l'homme plus âgé se relevait, Stiles se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant. Il n'était pas si bourré. N'est-ce pas ?

« Derek ? » Demanda-t-il.

Derek se secoua et puis, il remarqua l'expression pâle et troublé de Stiles. « Stiles ? Est-ce que tu vas vomir ? »

Stiles secoua la tête une fois, puis hocha la tête, lentement. Il pourrait peut-être vomir. Il s'était frotté sans vergogne contre Derek ! Eh bien, Derek ne semblait pas déranger, pas du tout, mais c'était pour le principe. Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés ! Ils ne s'étaient même pas tenu la main !

Alors que Derek se penchait simplement et ouvrait la bouche pour en dire plus, Liam se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et saisit le bras de Stiles, attirant l'attention de Stiles loin de Derek.

« Scott ne se sent pas très bien, » Dit Liam.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Stiles, repassant d'un coup en mode sérieux. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait drogué le verre de Scott ? Allait-il bien ? Stiles n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul.

Liam secoua la tête. « Tout le monde continue à lui acheter des boissons. La fête dans son estomac est plus intense que la vraie soirée. »

Toute la culpabilité s'échappa de l'esprit de Stiles et il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ? Pouah. » N'attendant pas de réponse et même ne s'attendait pas à en avoir une, Stiles enleva la main de Liam de son bras et dit : « Allons-y. Où est-il ? »

Il laissa Derek derrière lui et il ne le réalisa que quelques mètres plus loin. Quand il regarda en arrière, Derek n'était nulle part à portée de vue. Est-ce que Stiles avait imaginé toute la scène ? Il demanda Liam à ce propos mais Liam n'y avait pas prêté attention.

« Tes facultés d'observation sont étonnantes, » plaisanta sèchement Stiles.

« Danny a juste dit d'aller te chercher. » Et Liam haussa les épaules comme si cela le déchargeait de toute faute. Ca ne fonctionna pas tout à fait.

La prochaine fois que Stiles vit Derek fut trois jours plus tard. Derek n'agit pas différemment envers Stiles et il ne mentionna pas la boite sauf pour demander s'ils avaient apprécié la soirée.

« Je devais être plus bourré que ce que je pensais, » conclut Stiles, et il fit passer toute l'histoire comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve provoqué par l'alcool.

…

…

 **#7 Ca ne fait jamais de mal de « flirter » aussi un peu avec la famille.**

La fois suivante où Stiles fut ivre, ce n'était même pas volontaire.

Tout les dix ans, la famille Hale faisait une grande fête de famille. Cette année, pour une raison inexplicable, Cora avait amené Stiles comme rencard.

« Okay, tu es sexy, mais cela serait un peu comme de l'inceste si j'étais honnête, » avait-il dit quand elle lui demandé au départ.

Cora roula les yeux et lui frappa le bras. Ca faisait mal. « C'est pour que personne ne me parle de ma vie amoureuse ou qu'on n'essaye pas de me caser avec quelqu'un de leur connaissance. Je ne veux pas réellement sortir avec toi. Je ne suis pas une briseuse de couples et puis, ça serait très bizarre de toute façon. »

Elle repartie avant que Stiles n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par « briseuse de couples » alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était en couple. On ne peut pas détruire quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

Donc maintenant, il était appuyé maladroitement contre le mur, la table des rafraichissements était placée à ses côtés, le long du mur au fond de la grande salle de réunion que les Hales avaient loué pour l'occasion. Il y avait des douzaines de personnes autour, la plupart d'entre eux avaient les cheveux bruns et des sourcils prononcés comme Derek ou Cora. La quasi-totalité d'entre eux étaient très séduisants. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui avaient adressé la parole à part pour dire 'bonjour'.

Merde. Que faisait-il à essayer de flirter avec Derek ? De qui se moquait-il ? Ca n'avait pas d'importance ce que ça semblait être parfois, Derek ne sortira jamais avec lui. Il venait d'une famille de dieux Romains, un Jupiter ici et une Diane là.

Mais Stiles avait touché la bite de Derek avant, mais c'était un accident. Il avait été dans une boite avec Derek, où Derek lui avait payé à boire. Et Derek lui avait dit une fois qu'il était assez sexy pour qu'on ait envie de sortir avec. Donc Stiles justifiait légitimement de garder un peu d'espoir quant à que ses futurs bébés, créés grâce à la science, hériteraient de leur papa le plus musclé et qu'ils seront tellement sexy qu'ils créeront des émeutes.

« Je vois que Cora t'a abandonné assez rapidement, » constata Derek alors qu'il venait se mettre aux côtés de Stiles.

Stiles hocha rapidement la tête. « Ouuuuaais. Je fais juste la décoration si elle a besoin de me montre et de dire, » il pointa Derek et dit, bredouillant à moitié, « C'est mon petit-ami, debout là-bas. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos rencards minables. »

Les sourcils de Derek se rejoignirent. « Es-tu ivre ? »

Cela fit grogner Stiles à cause du ridicule de la question. « C'est ridicule, » répéta-t-il à voix haute, levant le verre en plastique dans lequel il avait bu. « D'abord, j'ai seulement bu un verre depuis tout ce temps. Et ensuite, c'est simplement un punch aux fruits tropicaux. »

Sans avertissement, Derek prit le verre de Stiles, de façon assez gentille de telle sorte que Stiles aurait probablement pu l'arrêter si la pensée de le pousser contre le mur pour le prendre n'avait pas faire gémir Stiles intérieurement. Derek renifla la boisson et en prit ensuite une petite gorgée, ce qui fit s'indigner Stiles de manière grognon.

« Tante Corinne a encore frappé, » fit remarquer Derek, calmement. Stiles pouvait même dire que Derek avait l'air vaguement amusé. Il posa la tasse sur la table des rafraichissements, hors de la portée de Stiles. « Le jour où elle tirera profit de la manière dont elle rend le goût de l'alcool indiscernable dans le jus de fruit, nous serons riches. »

« Vous êtes déjà riches, » souligna Stiles, faisant hausser les épaules de Derek. « Comme vraiment très riches, mec. »

Derek tendit la main vers lui. « Allons te trouver un endroit où t'asseoir avant que tu ne t'évanouisse. Le célèbre jus de tante Corinne est assez fort pour faire tomber la majorité de la famille sur le cul au bout de deux verres. »

Autant Stiles voulait faire remarquer qu'il avait seulement bu un verre et que donc il allait bien, mais il fut fasciné par l'apparence étonnante que les yeux de Derek avaient grâce aux reflets lumineux du soleil dans la salle. Il avait de belles pommettes aussi, et il s'était rasé pour cet évènement, il semblait donc avoir cinq ans de moins qu'habituellement.

« Tes enfants vont être si beaux un jour, » déclara Stiles alors que Derek le rapprochait de lui pour le supporter, et donc les mots de Derek étaient directement chuchotés dans son oreille, « si tu les as avec moi. »

Derek tourna la tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux Stiles, surpris. C'était triste que Stiles ne puisse pas prendre un moment pour apprécier à quel point cela rapprocha leurs bouches, ou la facilité avec laquelle il pourrait embrasser Derek. Il était trop occupé à essayer de se reculer (ce que Derek ne lui permettait pas) et de revenir sur sa déclaration.

« Non pas que tu ais besoin de moi pour être sexy, » précisa-t-il rapidement. « Tu es assez séduisant. Je ne dis pas que tu es moche parce que tu ne l'ais vraiment vraiment pas. Tu n'es pas moche. En fait, je suis probablement la personne la moins attirante dans la salle, soyons honnêtes sur ça. »

Il essaya de se retourner et retirer le bras de Derek de sa taille pour qu'il puisse aller se cacher avec Cora pendant un moment, mais Derek doit avoir les bras attachés parce que peu importe combien Stiles bougeait, il était toujours étreint par les bras de Derek.

« Et, et, je veux dire, nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants de toute façon même si nous le voulions, pas vrai ? Parce que la science n'en est pas encore là et ça n'a pas d'importance ce que la science-fiction et les fanfictions racontent, les gars ne peuvent pas porter les bébés d'autres gars, tu sais ? Donc à moins que nous demandions à Laura ou à Cora d'être mère porteuse pour nous, ça ne se fera pas, et Cora couperait probablement ma bite si jamais je lui demandais, ce que je ne vais pas faire, parce que ça serait fou de vouloir être le père de ton enfant à ce point. Je veux dire-»

« Stiles. » La voix de Derek était assez ferme pour mettre fin à l'avalanche de mots de Stiles qui en révélaient peut-être un peu trop sur les pensées intérieures de Stiles.

« Oh mon Dieu, merci, » souffla Stiles, cachant son visage dans son bras de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression amusée de Derek.

Le bras de Derek serrait sa taille. « Je vais te trouver un endroit où dormir. »

Avec un gémissement gêné qui sonnait vaguement comme un « S'il vous plaît », Stiles laissa Derek le mener hors de la salle. Il dormit pendant la grande majeur partie du reste de la réunion à l'arrière de la Camaro de Derek.

…

…

 **#8 Etre honnête.**

Cela devint une plaisanterie récurrente.

« Donc tu vas te faire couper la bite pour avoir les enfants de mon neveu, » dit Peter quand Stiles le vit pendant les vacances de Noël suivantes.

« Je suppose que c'est bien d'être apprécié, » commenta Laura alors que Stiles était chez les Hales pour regarder un film avec elle, Cora, Kira et Scott. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un voudrait que je porte leur bébé gay. » Ce qui fit que Kira et Scott le savaient aussi et l'évoquaient régulièrement.

« Le jour où tu me demanderas de porter ton bébé est le jour où nous ne serons plus amis, Stilinski, » l'avertit Cora durant les vacances d'été après ça, quand ils furent tout deux diplômés de l'université et qu'ils retournèrent vivre à Beacon Hills à plein temps.

Même Talia Hale ne le laissa pas oublier. « Je suis sure que Laura ne demanderait pas d'amputations pour la conception si tu demande gentiment, »lui dit-elle pendant les vacances de Thanksgiving quand elle se heurta à Stiles à l'épicerie.

Près d'un an après cet évènement, les membres de la famille Hale, avec qui Stiles avait des contacts réguliers, lui prouvèrent qu'ils avaient une mémoire d'éléphant et un sens de l'humour particulier. Stiles avait vingt-quatre ans, il commençait sa deuxième année en tant que professeur des sixièmes, et il rougissait toujours comme une tomate chaque fois qu'on mentionnait l'évènement. Il n'avait pas assez bu pour ne pas s'en souvenir mais il aurait souhaité que ce soit le cas. S'il ne se souvenait et s'il ne réagissait pas, alors peut-être qu'ils auraient cessé maintenant.

A cet instant là, Stiles était plus que pris par les tests d'évaluation. Ses étudiants avaient foiré le test mardi, et donc Stiles avait passé son mercredi et son jeudi à revoir les informations à nouveau avant de leur donner le même test vendredi.

Ils avaient foiré à nouveau.

Sur une copie, un nouveau 44% se moquant de lui, Stiles ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur son bureau avec un grognement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses étudiants n'avaient jamais été si mauvais avant. Il ne comprenait pas.

On frappa à la porte de sa classe et puis, Derek entra. « Salut, » le salua-t-il.

Stiles n'avait même pas levé la tête. Il grogna juste à nouveau contre le bois du bureau, qui était contre sa bouche. C'est vrai. Il devait faire le dîner pour tout le monde demain, et Derek avait proposé de le conduire au magasin après le travail, vu que la Jeep de Stiles avait finalement rendu l'âme lundi.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller aujourd'hui, » ironisa Derek, un niveau de culot dans la voix qui prenait souvent Stiles au dépourvu à cause de sa puissance. Levant la tête, Stiles fronça les sourcils. Derek croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui fit un sourire. « Tu travaille dur ou tu te la coule douce, mon beau ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour faire une blague. Il l'a vraiment fait. Il allait dire : « Oh tu me connais, » parce que Derek le connaissait et c'était un cinquante-cinquante si Stiles était vraiment productif dans cette salle.

Mais comme d'habitude, les chemins reliant son cerveau à sa bouche déconnaient, et ce qui sorti à la place fut, « Oh, s'il te plaît, aimes-moi. » Et c'était peut-être les mots les plus sérieux que sa bouche n'ait jamais dit.

Il voulait mourir.

Il avait été bourré avant, et ça pouvait facilement balayer tout ce qu'il avait dit sous l'influence de l'alcool. Il était jeune et stupide, et il avait les hormones en folie donc tout e qu'il avait dit ou fait était inadmissible. Ca ? C'était inévitable. C'était trop difficile à ignorer.

Puis, Derek avança de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la porte pour se rapprocher du bureau de Stiles. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Stiles et le souleva en même temps qu'il se penchait vers lui. Et ils s'embrassèrent. Les lèvres de Derek étaient sur les lèvres de Stiles. C'était un baiser, bouches fermées et très chaste, mais c'était arrivé. Cela prit seulement une demi-seconde à Stiles pour réagir et l'embrassa à son tour.

Bien trop tôt, Derek s'éloigna mais il garda ses mains sur le visage de Stiles. Avec des yeux qui semblaient se moquer de Stiles, Derek déclara, « Je voudrais bien mais tu ne cesse de fuir. »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Stiles ne se rappelle ce à quoi Derek répondait. Puis son visage entier s'illumina. « Vraiment ? »

Un hochement de tête. « Vraiment. »

Stiles bondit hors de sa chaise, se mettant presque au niveau des yeux de Derek, et écrasa leurs bouches ensemble. Il ne souciait pas que la porte soit ouverte et que quelqu'un puisse entrer. Il ne se souciait pas qu'il y ait des papiers, qui tombaient sans doute de son bureau, qui devrait être notés. Il ne se souciait pas qu'ils aient des courses à faire aujourd'hui. Tout ce dont il se souciait était les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes et, le fait que toutes ses gesticulations et ses défaillances n'avaient pas fait fuir un homme qu'il aimait comme le soleil et la lune et les étoiles et toutes les références ringardes qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça avant ? » Se plaignit légèrement Stiles entre deux baisers.

Derek haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. »

Cela fit rire Stiles et ils durent arrêter de s'embrasser pour le lui permettre. « Mec, Derek, prends-en certains des miens. J'en ai trop. »

« D'accord. » Un tendre sourire se transforma en un sourire un peu machiavélique, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Stiles. « Tu dois absolument demander à Laura d'être la mère porteuse, parce que si jamais Cora s'approche de ta bite, je vais devoir lui faire du mal. »

Stiles gémit encore et laissa tomber son visage sur l'épaule de Derek. Ca ne va jamais s'arrêter ! Jamais ! Mais attendez une minute. Derek vient de dire… ça veut dire… ça signifie… Stiles fixa Derek, choqué, et vit Derek le regarder aussi, une expression amusée mais affectueuse sur le visage. Putain de merde.

Derek voulait son bébé !


End file.
